The present invention is directed generally to a dentifrice form, methodology of application, delivery system, and action for cleaning the oral cavity and the intraoral structures and more particularly to the use of a tray in which the dentifrice form is placed in one or more layers and which is then placed in contact with the teeth, gums and intraoral structures of the oral cavity for a specific time period.
Dentifrice `form` is generally accepted to mean liquids, powders, gels, or pastes used to clean the teeth, gums and other structures within the oral cavity.
Dentifrice `application` is generally accepted to mean methods used to apply dentifrice forms to the structures within the oral cavity. Common methods include the use of a toothbrush, dental floss, rinsing with liquids and high pressure sprays. Less common methods include impregnated self sticking strips and dentifrice form impregnated finger cots.
Dentifrice "delivery system" in the present instance means the technology or device by which the ingredients of the dentifrice form are physically delivered or transferred so as to act in the desired manner upon the teeth, gums and structures within the oral cavity.
Dentifrice `action` is generally accepted to mean the amount of cleansing accomplished by a dentifrice form and its methodology of application to the structures within the oral cavity.
A problem with conventional dentifrice forms, their application, delivery system, and action is that it is difficult to reach all areas of the teeth, gums and surrounding structures of the oral cavity due to the nature and structure of the oral cavity and the dental arch.
Another problem with conventional dentifrice forms, their application, delivery system, and action is that the flow of crevicular fluid in the oral cavity tends to dilute and diminish the dentifrice form, thereby diminishing the dentifrice forms action.
Another problem with conventional dentifrice forms, their application, delivery system, and action is the difficulty of applying the dentifrice form for those who are unable to use common methods of dentifrice form application.
Another problem is ensuring the safety of the user if the dentifrice form is inadvertently ingested by the user.
Another problem is to ensure compatibility of the dentifrice form, delivery system, and action with fluoride.
Another problem is to ensure that the dentifrice form, delivery system, and action minimizes acidic action in the oral cavity.
Whereas Sodium Bicarbonate (NaHCO.sub.3) is a substance that occurs naturally and that has long been used to clean teeth and is recognized in sustained high concentrations to be a specific time-sensitive bactericidal agent effective against most periodontal pathogens and whereas Psyllium Husk fiber is a natural fiber with the property of being highly hygroscopic and is currently used internally by human beings to lower cholesterol and as a bulk forming laxative. The use of sodium bicarbonate in combination with Psyllium Husk fiber has not previously been used in a dentifrice form and/or delivery system.
Accordingly the primary object of the present improved dentifrice form, method of application, and delivery system is to provide a utility wherein the dentifrice form and action are minimally degraded by the oral environment and are thus able to sustain a high concentration of the dentifrice form within the oral cavity for a measured period of time to effect elimination and destruction of periodontal pathogens to a degree heretofore achieved only through professional dental services.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form, method of application, delivery system, and action to aid individuals unable to utilize a toothbrush, dental floss or other traditional means of cleaning the oral cavity and the structures therein.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form, method of application, and delivery system, to deliver a high concentration of sodium bicarbonate to the oral cavity and the structures therein to reduce periodontal pathogens.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form, method of application, delivery system and action that will minimize mechanical damage and irritation to the tissue and structures of the oral cavity.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form, method of application, delivery system and action, which will be minimally abrasive to the dentin and enamel of the teeth.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form, method of application, delivery system and action that will minimize the need for antibiotics and their possible side effects in the treatment of periodontal disease.
Another object is to provide an improved dentifrice form which is economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.
Finally, another object is to provide a delivery system wherein sodium bicarbonate or other medically beneficial substances can be delivered orally to patients without being substantially diluted or diminished by the flow of oral fluids in the oral cavity.